User talk:Buddermeow
Archives *Archive 1 (March 19, 2015 to April 8, 2018) *Archive 2 (April 8, 2018 to May 18, 2018) *Archive 3 (May 20, 2018 to August 4, 2018) New Slides Ninjagowikicoverimage.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|link=LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu|linktext=The site about LEGO Ninjago that anyone can edit. Hunted Promo.png|You are the Hunted..|link=Season 9: Hunted|linktext=Catch up with information about the current season. It has already aired in Singapore. IMG 3543.jpg|New Special Event!|link=Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments|linktext=Learn new information about the upcoming special event in 2019. HuntedS9GoldTeaser.jpg|Season 9 Release in USA|link=Firstbourne|linktext="Hunted Part 1" (the first four episodes) airs on August 11 in the United States at 4 PM EST. I don't think there's much point in mentioning the Australian release anymore, since it's coming in America soon anyway. Also, could this new teaser be added to the Featured Videos thing? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJIPakocR58 Warptoad (talk) 06:32, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot the link to "Firstbourne" would go to the character instead of the episode. It should be "Firstbourne (Episode)" Warptoad (talk) 02:37, August 7, 2018 (UTC) " "Hunted Part 2" (Episodes 89 to 91) airs on August 18 in the United States at 4 PM EST. " Warptoad (talk) 07:00, August 13, 2018 (UTC) " "Hunted Part 3" (Episodes 92 to 94) airs on August 25 in the United States at 4 PM EST. " Also this Hunted teaser https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZAP0z2jLhk Warptoad (talk) 04:20, August 19, 2018 (UTC) New teaser: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3yaHqpgAo Warptoad (talk) 19:17, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, didn't notice there another teaser. The Resistance Never Quits - LEGONinjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 4 Warptoad (talk) 02:17, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Ninjagowikicoverimage.jpg|Welcome to the Wiki!|link=LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu|linktext=The site about LEGO Ninjago that anyone can edit. IMG 3543.jpg|New Special Event!|link=Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments|linktext=Learn new information about the upcoming special event and more in 2019. Hunted Promo.png|You are the Hunted. . . .|link=Season 9: Hunted|linktext=Catch up with info on the most recently aired season. It has completed in the US. MoSEp94NinjaCelebration.jpg|Ninja never quit!|link=Ninja (Team)|linktext=The Ninja and their friends have saved Ninjago once again! Learn more about the team here. I figure the special event should be first now. Warptoad (talk) 03:32, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Ninja Will Rise - LEGO Ninjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 5 New video's out. Warptoad (talk) 12:36, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Someone came on and replaced a whole bunch of images. I would fix it but it's really late so I'm going to sleep. Just thought id let you know since when you get on you can use the fancy rollback button and fix it. I still agree: |Dareth is the reincarnation of the First Spinjitzu Master. 05:34, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Garmadon in nav bar Since Garmadon's not a hero at the moment, should he be removed from the Heroes list? Not sure where he'd go though, maybe Sons of Garmadon, but he's been with other villain teams before. Maybe "Other Characters"? Warptoad (talk) 19:08, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :If he does get moved, I think he should be under Sons of Garmadon, as this is the only group he was actually a member of and not just affiliated with.Ninja72 (talk) 20:19, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Being a leader still makes him a member, at least, honorably or something. Overlord isn't a Stone Warrior or Nindroid, but he still led them. Warptoad (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I'd guess that the villain teams would stay where they are since they were still the villains of their season. Garmadon's an individual character that's never really been tied to the villains he allies with. Warptoad (talk) 20:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC) I think for now he should stay under Sons of Garmadon, after he returns we can move it to somewhere else.Ninja72 (talk) 08:21, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Mballas1 Please ban this guy, he keeps putting that Iron Baron is dead, and he is not. I have told him to stop multiple times, but he does not listen.Ninja72 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind, he gave up.Ninja72 (talk) 13:38, August 12, 2018 (UTC) First Spinjitzu Master. Hey Buddermeow. What do you think does this picture of TFSM looks absolutely fake to you? Because knowing the 2019 first half wave will strongly reaches back to its roots, there is a high chance that we will finally see the face of him. This might be early to hear but it is highly possible! Diego Smilodon 23:20, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi I don't mean to interrupt seeing as this is none of my business but this photo is absolutely fake. I found this in the beginning of 2018 when before season 8 came out. Also it's badly drawn, and the Ninja's old symbols are there. They haven't been used since 2017 and it's likely that they won't be anymore. Also the "source" you gave in the page description sounds like bologna. ~Zorcob.Productions :I see that this image has been circulating since 2016. It is probably fanart.--Min-droid (talk) 23:37, August 12, 2018 (UTC) I also found out he got it from a popular leaker;s Instagram story. That's totally unreliable, and it should not be counted as fact unless there's evidence for it anyway. It just looks like some kid's fanart and not Ninjago material... (For future reference I'm not saying everything he posts isn't real, just it needs to be believable or backed up at least. For example, it's really hard to fake a set.) Besides, it isn't in Ninjagan and I doubt he looks like that. It's most likely fake. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 23:44, August 12, 2018 (UTC) I think that image might actally come from some book in another country. Some of the Ninjago art in books can be pretty wonky. It definitely doesn't have anything to do with 2019 though, this image is way older than 2018. It being in ninja_whip's Instagram story doesn't mean it's new info, or info at all. Maybe he just liked the picture. Warptoad (talk) 00:22, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Ninja Whip likes to tease. Whether or not the image has anything to do with 2019 at all is unknown and unlikely at this point. ~zorcob The image is fanart. It's been on Pinterest for years. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 05:58, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Buddermeow Can we talk on chat? Jongensoden https://prnt.sc/kim1lo https://prnt.sc/kim2m2 If the person Ultimatevongroi comes here it's Jongensoden. Best to tell wikia staff maybe as he's been harassing me over discord claiming to be depressed and saying that's why he's harassing me. While I am no longer active here, I felt a need to tell you this. I don't like people' but you can message me 18:50, August 14, 2018 (UTC)' Untitled Hey, I wasn't done with that my "Wu's Mother" page. I understand it was short, but I'm still editing it. I just need to get everything together. Untitled Hello, Buddermeow! I need a little help. My original account, JayTVStudios was locked. I forgot the password and the “reset” didn’t work. Is there another way to get it back? Thanks! JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 06:52, August 15, 2018 (UTC)JayTVStudios 7120JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 06:52, August 15, 2018 (UTC) How to direct words to links Hi, how do you change words to links? Example: Lloyd is called “The Green Ninja”, but when you link it to Lloyd, the page is Lloyd. How do you direct “The Green Ninja” to Lloyd’s page? Thanks! JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 07:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC)JayTVStudios 7120JayTVStudios 7120 (talk) 07:15, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Hey, um, sorry about that page.... I'm kinda new with this. How do you become a moderator? Like, say I was at that level, what would I do? Okay, now I'm a little confused.... This is Dash Hyphen speaking, sorry about that "Master Wu's Mother" thing, what would I do to become a moderator? Thank you Ms./Mrs. Buddermeow. I'd do good stuff whether or not it meant becoming a mod. I'll do my best:). Signed, Dash Hyphen. :). :). Huh. That smiley face keeps getting messed up.... Whatever:). Dash Hyphen: Hey! I just made a major edit to the Jay page! Nothing too big, just added the synopsis for the episode "Two Lies, One Truth". How'd I do? I do plan on editing it. Thanks! I want to make sure this is an awesome place for everybody! Untitled Dash Hyphen (talk) 09:45, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Is there somewhere I should be reporting to when I edit things? Page Title vandalism. Master Builder004 have been going around and editing titles on many pages on the wiki. They should be banned. DarkHenrik (talk) 15:14, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 21:14, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Alright, cool, thanks! Episode table template. can you help me with the episode table template. its supposed to have 13 lists but so far ive made one. canypu nep Chat. Can you come on..? It's been a while..... Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 23:11, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Yousseff7788 This user has moved page Unknown Ninjago 2020 Installment page to Unknown Ninjago 2019-2020 installment page and Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installments page to Unknown Ninjago 2019 Installment page without stating a reason. NinjagoFan01 Hey! I just left a full fledged NINJAGO Theory on the Theories and Rumors board! Could you take a look: It really changes eveything! It's titled: THIS. THEORY. CHANGES. EVERYTHING. Thanks! Dash Hyphen (talk) 06:03, August 21, 2018 (UTC) That last one about the theory was me, Dash Hyphen:). Dash Hyphen (talk) 06:14, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Also, is there any way to remove the "your email has not been confirmed" thing? It's not working, and it's REALLY annoying. Category:Major characters Can we delete this category? I do no think it is necessary.Ninja72 (talk) 08:51, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 21:18, August 21, 2018 (UTC)Hey! I just made the 225,000 edit! Hurray! Lincoln I have reported Lincoln to Wikia in hopes to get his IP(s) banned.--Min-droid (talk) 23:06, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Spoiler template Since it is too much of an annoyance to remove it from all pages related to the current season after it ends, I was wondering if we could stop using it and just put a general warning on the main page that this wiki contains spoilers and always keep it there until the show eventually ends, like arrowverse wiki does?Ninja72 (talk) 13:27, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Wouldn't the bot remove it from all pages that have it though, including those that are related to a future storyline and still should be there?Ninja72 (talk) 23:19, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I guess we can put ""WARNING: NiINJAGO WIKI CONTAINS SPOILERS"below that thing, which tabs the Ninjago and the Ninjago-Fanon wiki. Ninja72 (talk) 09:54, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'm thinking it might look better if the "community name" part of the wiki header read contains spoilers.--Min-droid (talk) 16:56, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Diego https://ninjagofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Min-droid?diff=7165&oldid=7146 I got this message from Diego and have decided that this user isn't going to stop making a big deal out of a month long ban (including being rude, manipulative, socking) and have infinity blocked their account. If you feel otherwise you can lower/remove it. --Min-droid (talk) 20:22, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Budder, sorry to bother you with this, but could you remove that last message that I left on his talk page? He said he will stop, if this message is removed.Ninja72 (talk) 22:40, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. I hope he was being sincere and will really leave us alone now.Ninja72 (talk) 22:56, August 28, 2018 (UTC) How can I become an admin?